I Just Want You
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: Trish is missing somebody badly. Is there any way she can ever get her lover back?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I do not own this song, nor any of the characters you see in this story. I own nothing.  
  
"Hi, sorry to call so late, I just - I was missin you and I just wanted to talk. Maybe we can talk tomorrow."  
  
//Make up your mind, don't you want me Like I, want to feel that, touch that haunts me every night It felt so right\\  
  
Wishing for him to pick up the phone, Trish sighed softly as she glanced around the lonely hotel room. Normally she'd have her boyfriend to share the room with. His clothes would be scattered randomly over the room, often to the point where you sometimes couldn't see the floor around the bed. Hair gel and cologne would be all over the counter in the bathroom. Right before the two went to sleep, he would always give her a goodnight kiss, then hold her in his arms for the rest of the night. But now.. all of that was gone. Tears blurred her vision as her thoughts drifted to why she was alone.  
  
//I just want you, there's no denying I just want you, there's no hiding I just want you, Do you want me?\\  
  
It all started with her storyline with Chris. Trish had tried numerous times to assure him that nothing was going on with Chris, that it was simply a storyline that the writers put the two of them in; he didn't seem to see things like that though.  
  
She went to the writing team, begging for them to take the kiss scene out of the script. They didn't listen however, because the logical thing for them at that point for the storyline to advance was for the two of them to kiss.  
  
Trish dreaded the kiss and was miserable the entire time it happened, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that she was going to lose the man she loved.  
  
//So far away, another night alone Another day, another telephone call home But one day, I'm gonna find a way to make you stay in my arms 'till everafter comes You are the one//  
  
As the storyline progressed to the bet, she suddenly got hopes that soon it would all be over and she could get back to the way things were before the storyline.  
  
Her hopes were shotdown as she was informed the storyline would continue, and she was still in it to this day.  
  
Her boyfriend, having jealous tendencies, couldn't take it anymore and one night, just packed his things and left without a word.  
  
It had been a couple weeks now and still, he hadn't even bothered to return any of her phone calls. He ignored her at the arena and he ignored her in the hallway of the various hotels they stayed at.  
  
As much as it hurt her for him to treat her the way he was, she vowed not to give up on him.. ever. She was going to try until she got him back, no matter how long it took.  
  
Remembering all the good times they had together just made her that much more willing to get him back.  
  
She missed the way he would joke around and put on the characteristic arrogant smirk that he often used while cutting promos. She missed the way he'd hold her close against him, making her feel as if nothing else in the world existed except them. She missed the way he could make her smile, no matter how bad of a day she was having. She missed.. him. All of him.  
  
//I just want you, I just want you I just want you, Do you want me? Got a feeling that its time to make a change Got a feeling that things can't stay the same I feel my heart losing control\\  
  
"Well, sorry to call so late. I was just missin' you," and with those final words, Trish hung up the phone with tears streaming down her face. Little did she know that her lover had picked up the phone just as she had hung up.  
  
"I miss you too, baby," Randy said, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
The end? I'll leave that up to you readers. Would you like to see more, or should I keep this as a one-shot? 


	2. Chapter 2: Still Missing You

_A/N:   Wow, I got more of a response than I was expecting.  It's good to see that you enjoyed the first chapter.  I had originally decided to keep this as a one-shot, but since several of you requested for me to continue, I'm going to add another chapter.  Again, I don't own any of the characters you see in this story_

~

Trish slowly made her way into the arena, her gaze concentrating on the ground as she walked.  Normally she would have seemed much happier, but today, like the past couple of weeks, she didn't have her boyfriend by her side.  After the phone call that night in her hotel room, she'd tried to contact Randy a few other times.. still with no answer.  As much as she wanted to give up, she refused.  Now that she was without him, she realized just how much she really did need him.

At first that thought had scared her.  She'd never depended on anybody like that before.  But soon after she accepted it, and was glad she had given her heart to him. 

As she made her way down the hallway, she heard numerous voices.  Voices that wouldn't normally be in the same room together under normal circumstances.  Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood outside the door and listened.  As she listened in on the conversations going on in the room, she learned that they were having a meeting about the Royal Rumble.  A frown immediately appeared on her face as she heard the voice of Coach.  She heard the voices of Goldberg, Booker T, Chris Jericho, Test, Rico, Matt Hardy, and.. Randy.

She bit down on her lip, her heart feeling as if it had dropped to her feet.  It had been the voice that had comforted her, murmuring soothing words whenever she was feeling down.  And now, that voice was gone.  She hadn't heard him speak in such a long time.  Shaking the thoughts from her head, she realized the meeting would be over soon.  She placed the strap of her bag over her shoulder and continued on down the hallway as if nothing had happened. 

After placing her bag down in her locker room, she made her way to the backstage area.  She stood in front of the monitor, seeing that her friend was in the current match.  She winced at certain parts, clapping during others.  She laughed to herself and shook her head.  "_I must look like one of his fans jumping with joy or something," she thought to herself. _

A bright smile came to her face, seeing that Rob had won the match.  As he walked into the backstage area, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a hug.  "Congratulations on the win, Robbie," she smirked, knowing he hated being called that.

"Hey now, I don't call you Trishy, so you can't call me Robbie," he laughed, ruffling up her hair.  "But thanks."

She smiled up at him, though.. something appeared to be missing.  As Rob studied her face, and her eyes, he instantly knew why she looked so upset.  He smiled knowingly down at her.  "If you miss him so much, why don't you try talking to him?"

"It won't work," she frowned.  "I've tried calling him and he won't answer the phone."

"Well.. we're at the arena now.  If you corner him, he'll have no other choice but to listen to you."

"Rob, he'll just ignore me.  Don't you think if he wanted to talk to me, he would've done so already?"

He sighed, at a loss for words.  "Alright, alright.  I'm gonna go relax for a while.  If you need anything, come get me, alright baby doll?"

A half smile came to her face, hearing the nickname he'd given her a long time ago.  "Yeah, alright.  See you later."   Exchanging waves, the two went their separate ways.

Rob, however, didn't plan on going to his locker room just yet.  There was somebody he needed to have a little chat with.  He turned the corner and made his way towards Evolution's locker room..

~

Trish went back to her locker room, which she was sharing with Lita.  Walking inside, she wasn't surprised to see her plopped down onto the couch.

"You don't have a match tonight, I checked for you.  The only thing you have to do is cut a really short promo with Molly, and then do one with Christian.  I, however, have to wrestle Jazz."

Trish winced upon hearing the name, a surge of hatred and anger flowing through her.  "Good luck."  She made her way over to the couch to sit next to her friend, wondering to herself what Randy was doing.

~

Rob remained out in the hallway, not wanting to intrude while Evolution was in the middle of a promo.  Once the cameras were gone, he went to step into the door but was immediately blocked by Batista.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Batista asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm here to talk to Randy.  So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you got out of my way before I move you myself," and with that, Rob shoved past him, stepping into the room.

With a snort and a roll of his eyes, Batista left the room, motioning for Ric to follow him.

Once the room was empty, Randy motioned for him to take a seat.  "What's up man?"

"Well.. I'm here to talk about Trish.  She really misses you man.  Can't you just.. talk to her about this or something instead of ignoring her?"

Randy sighed, burying his face in his hands.  He had wanted to pick up the phone each time Trish had called him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  Whenever he thought of her, images of her and Chris popped into his mind, never seeming to go away.  "I'll try Rob, I'll try."

Giving a nod of his head, Rob stood.  "That's all I ask man."  He turned towards the door, then stopped.  "If you hurt her, don't be surprised when I come looking for you," he said, walking out the door.  The two didn't have a problem with each other, but Randy knew he was serious.  Rob had always been protective of Trish.

~

Lita and Trish made their way down the hallway together, then went their separate ways.  Trish remained backstage, while Lita went up to the gorilla to prepare for her match.

As much as she tried, Trish just couldn't seem to put her heart into the promo.  In fact, her heart hadn't been into what she was doing for the past several weeks.  Randy was always on her mind, causing her to become distracted while she cut promos and wrestled.  She couldn't wait for the day when her storyline with Chris was over.  She loved him like a brother, but she knew that each time she cut a promo with Chris, it was just tearing her and Randy further apart.

She gave a sigh of relief when the promo was over.  All she wanted to do was go back to her locker room until the show was over.

Lita hadn't returned to the locker room yet, so she decided to lay down on the couch and take a nap.

Meanwhile, Chris had been cutting a promo with Mark Henry.  He knew what was being said was simply written in the script, but for some reason a surge of anger coursed through him as Mark talked about being close to Trish.  "_I've got to get over this.  She's happy with Randy.  She can never know how I really feel_," he thought to himself.  

~

Trish awoke to the sound of Rob's theme music playing on the TV in their locker room.  She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  "Lita!  Oh my god, why'd you let me sleep for so long?"

"I didn't want to wake you up.  You looked like you could use the sleep," she said simply.

Trish sighed, focusing her attention on the match going on in the ring.  Her eyes immediately went to Randy even though it pained her to watch him, knowing that he wasn't hers anymore.  She was fairly certain Randy would have a good chance of winning, but Goldberg soon started to dominate the match.

She chewed on her lip nervously, almost afraid of what Goldberg was capable of doing in the ring.  Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth as she witnessed her worst fear.  She'd always been afraid of him getting a spear since it was so painful, and he'd just received one.  Her heart sank, seeing him being thrown over the top rope.  She was upset that he had lost, but more importantly.. she was upset because he was hurt.

Without even thinking about it, she got up and left the room, making her way to the gorilla.  She had to know if he was okay.  She waited impatiently while the members of Evolution helped him up the ramp.  Once he was behind the curtain, she immediately ran up to him, her hands cupping on his cheeks.  Ric and Dave had to hold him up since he was still a little unsteady from the spear.   "Oh, Randy.." she murmured.

She placed his arm around her shoulder, letting him lean on her even though he was much larger than her.  "Let me do this, guys," she said, in reference to Ric and Dave.  They gave her a knowing look and released their hold on Randy.

"You don't have to help me," he said softly.  "I don't deserve it."

"Randy, we need to talk.  My storyline with Chris, it –" she was cut off as he placed his finger over her lips.

"Shh.  I know.  Nothing is going on between you two.  I'm sorry baby.  I let the jealousy get out of control.  God, I've missed you."   Leaning down, he placed a kiss against her forehead.  As she looked into his eyes, she gave a real smile.. one that hadn't been seen in a long time.

_Alright guys, this is most likely going to be the last chapter.  I hope you enjoy it!  Maybe there will be a sequal_


End file.
